21blackjacksfandomcom-20200214-history
Bom
Park Bom ( 박봄) or Jenny Park, born on March 24, 1984 in Seoul, South Korea as the second daughter to her family, is a South Korean idol singer. She eventually moved to the United States where she learned English. She is the main vocalist of 2NE1 which is signed to YG Entertainment. Early life and career Park Bom's sister is Park Go Eun who is a cellist. In 6th grade, she left Korea by herself to study abroad in the United States. She graduated from high school through Gould Academy in Bethel, ME and enrolled into Lesley University with a major in psychology. As a high school student, she acquired admiration for music through Mariah Carey. "I would listen to Mariah Carey's songs during lunch and even forget to eat" she stated on a talk show. She wanted to pursue it as a career however, her parents didn't allow her to do so. With encouragement from her aunt, she secretly transferred to Berklee College of Music to pursue her music career. Park Bom auditioned to become a singer at YG Entertainment, but was rejected multiple times. After three years, she was finally accepted and immediately became a trainee. She starred in two of Big Bang's three earliest singles in the songs "We Belong Together" and "Forever With You". Bom also collaborated with Lexy and Red Roc with "Baby Boy" and "Along My Way", respectively. She also starred in a Samsung Anycall Music Video Commercial alongside famous Korean pop singer Lee Hyori, recording her own version of the Anycall "Anystar" song featuring fellow label mates, G-Dragon and Gummy.needed Later in 2008, she starred as the lead actress in Kim Ji Eun's music video, "Tell Me Once More". 2NE1 YG Entertainment announced that the new group would consist of four members and debut sometime in May 2009. The company stated that the group had trained for four years, and that their debut album would contain songs produced by 1TYM's leader, Teddy Park and G-Dragon of Big Bang. The group's name was initially announced as "21"; however, due to the discovery of a singer with the same name, the group was renamed "2NE1", which "NE" is the abbreviation of "New Evolution". Bom was placed in 2NE1 as the main vocalist, alongside CL, Minzy and Sandara Park. The group collaborated with label-mate senior Big Bang for the song "Lollipop". The song gained immediate success, but questions were still raised as to whether the group could survive on its own. 2NE1 debuted in SBS's The Music Trend on May 17, 2009 where they performed their digital single Fire produced by Teddy Park of 1TYM. With the release of their first self-titled extended play, the group started the promotions of their title track I Don’t Care. Their EP hit the no. 3 spot at the Hanteo's "Best-selling Album of 2009" with over 100,000 copies sold. After a short hiatus, the group released a surprise single "Follow Me" that took number one for the week of February 13. In October of the same year, 2NE1 returned with their first full-length studio album To Anyone.,which was released on September 9, 2010. Promotions started with the simultaneous showcase of the three title tracks of the album, "Clap Your Hands", "Go Away" and "Can't Nobody". Following those promotions, another song "It Hurts (Slow)" was released on October 31 for Halloween. The album garnered huge success and 2NE1 won an overall 11 times on various music shows from their promotions. The album went on to sell over 150,000 copies. Following the success of their first full-length album, 2NE1 announced their second self-titled mini-album. The album included six tracks, one of which was Bom's solo titled 'Don't Cry'. The mini-album led the group to even further popularity which led to their most recent release, Crush. Solo Career In August, after finishing "I Don't Care" promotions, 2NE1 took a temporary hiatus with each member releasing their own solo singles. Bom's single, entitled "You and I" was the best performing of the three and took the number one spot on the Gaon Chart for the month of November. The single eventually won the Best Digital Single at the 2010 Mnet Asian Music Awards. By the end of 2011 it was reported that the single was downloaded 4,483,364 times, becoming one of the best-selling singles in Korean music history. In late 2010, Bom was featured on GD & TOP's single "Oh Yeah" for their first collaboration album. She was also featured in the Japanese version of the song, as well as the MV for the Japanese version. "Oh Yeah" peaked at number two on the Gaon Chart upon release. In 2011, it was announced that Bom would have a new digital single released before 2NE1's promotions for their second self-titled mini-album. The song was titled "Don't Cry" and was released on April 21, 2011. "Don't Cry" managed to top many of South Korea's music content providers' digital charts, later becoming a perfect all-kill on the music charts of Korea. For the Infinite Challenge Seohae Ahn Highway Song Festival 2011, G-Dragon of Big Bang collaborated with Park Myeong-su to create a duo called GG. Bom was featured in their song "Having an Affair". The song went on to become an "All Kill" on various Korean music charts. She is known for a fixed member of SBS South Korean Reality show, Roommate. But unfortunately, due to her amphetamine (prescription drug) scandal, stopped filming for the show as of episode 13 & a bit after this a girl named Kemy from kpop girl group A.Kor dissed Bom on a track song called Do the right thing. Musical style and influences Park Bom is primarily a pop and R&B singer. She has named American singers Mariah Carey and Beyonce as her biggest influences who inspired her to get into music. Discography Solo Singles * 2006 "Anystar" (Ft. G-Dragon & Gummy) * 2009 "You and I" * 2011 "Don't Cry" Featured * 2006 "We Belong Together" (Big Bang Ft. Bom) * 2006 "Anystar" (Lee Hyori Ft. Bom & Lee Joon-gi) * 2006 "Forever with You" (Big Bang Ft. Bom) * "Along my Way" (Red Roc Ft. Bom) * "Baby Boy" (Lexy Ft. Bom) * "Oh Yeah" (GD and TOP Ft. Bom) * "I Cheated" (G-Dragon & Park Myeong-su Ft. Bom) * "Up" (Epik High Ft. Park Bom) * "Black (Japanese Version)" (G-Dragon Ft. Bom) * "All I Want For Christmas Is You" (Park Bom & Lee Hi) Awards * 2009-You and I-Cyworld Song of the Month — November-Won * 2010-You and I-Mnet Asian Music Awards "Best Digital Single"-Won Filmography Films * 2009-''Girlfriends'' (Korean: 걸프렌즈)-Cameo TV * 2009-''Style'' (Korean: 스타일-Cameo * 2009-''2NE1 TV Season 1'' * 2010-''2NE1 TV Season 2'' * 2010-''Strong Heart'' * 2011- 2NE1 TV Season 3 * 2012-''Strong Heart'' * 2013-''Running Man'' * 2014-Roommate * 2014-Running Man Park Bom's Webistes * Instagram * Twitter * Me2Day _2ne1__park_bom_png__render_by_snsdraimakim-d6qzjhj.png 1f484f6272fe13167c7f9f856d26b391.jpg 2ne1_park_bom_calendar_2013_render_by_capsvini-d62ams6.png 2ne1cats___park_bom__hd__png_by_michiru92-d6vxmtv.png 2NE1-image-2ne1-36272568-393-499.png 4fc6bb969e5b15052c591a94141caeac.jpg 13.jpg 557-park-bom-photobook-3.jpg 640x960x2056d0f903b791b2efd71b03_1280_1280.jpg 2.jpg 2ne1-vogue-girl-3.jpg 9pr2F.jpg 41.jpg 312tqw0.jpg 326.jpg 425.jpg 936full-lee-park-bom.jpg 1118.jpg 2014-07-Park-Bom-2NE1-Kpop-Wallpaper.jpg 6764f09037d157216055c5458e395d59.jpg 8892a6a6jw1dp1aakavenj.jpg 19915-kpop-park-bom.jpg 36457_411924924379_64289514379_4207306_2738456_n1.jpg 62385_527398070626749_190417110_n.jpg 312421_527398283960061_818662172_n.jpg 927319_1545509599010066_375011331_a.jpg 1353612_1394976984432_full.jpg 20130222_seoulbeats_2ne1_park_bom.jpg 20140307_124218.jpg 20140625_2ne1_8-thumb-552x480-984771.jpg 88525556.jpg 1304426311_201105032139313421203201_0.jpg 1304426311_201105032139573421203201_0.jpg 4028221274_fb17b7bdc5.jpg 6453883709_88ae03920a.jpg a5ccd82f61510dc349322774f0dc75e6.jpg b4ebd14f2c2408354755e6b67006f1b8.jpg blogger-image-1517760194.jpg ghghghgh.jpg bom.png bom-2ne1-nikon-dara-2ne1-32001491-640-960.jpg bom_2ne1_by_kiriminatsume-d4dzhsh.png bom__2ne1__png__render__by_gajmeditions-d66p4nr.png BOM_adidas032011-02.jpg bom_png_by_xiab-d6c1pig.png BOM-HI-image-bom-and-hi-36281019-1280-854.jpg BOM-HI-image-bom-and-hi-36281021-1280-854.jpg bom-wwd-japan.jpg c2155011a81a973bfaaade969957c632.jpg db52849566367fcf7fc8c58ffc04d104.jpg dferer.jpg e2567224f233b1a7e0501ba40e472ddc.jpg grgtrt.png dfdgfgfg.jpeg fgdfkgjdgkg.jpeg iQkLgnB.png isvmx.jpg large.gif parbom-parkbom-24866814-367-500.jpg Park Bom.jpg Park Bom Allure 5.jpg Park_Bom.JPG park_bom_2ne1_png_by_hanabell1-d6lrys9.png Park_Bom_2013.png park_bom_070111_bom_seoulbeats_jpg_1184_1631__O3jdDpt4.sized.jpg park_bom__2ne1__by_tarikpop-d6ezvht.png park_bom__2ne1__by_tarikpop-d6ezyk2.png park_bom__2ne1__by_tarikpop-d6f00dv.png park_bom__2ne1__png__render__by_sellscarol_d5m_by_bigbangisvipuw-d6msx5m.png park_bom__2ne1__png_by_pandajack2212-d6gnxu9.png park_bom__2ne1__png_by_tarikpop-d6e9kxk.png park_bom__2ne1__render_by_classicluv-d5ttjus.png park_bom__i_love_you_japan__png_by_capsvini-d5nmu5t.png park_bom_by_xiab-d5dq58w.png Park_bom_by_xiab-d5fll7u.jpg park_bom_by_xiab-d58o7vm.jpg park_bom_by_xiab-d5771oy.png park_bom_photoshoot_a8sdbfe.sized.jpg park_bom_png_01_by_pngsforeveryone-d6jms0d.png park_bom_png__2ne1__by_tarikpop-d6irf0m.png Park_Boom3.jpg Park+Bom+2NE1+31816_401023249379_64289514379.jpg park-bom.jpg park-bom.png park-bom-3.jpg park-bom-and-gareth-pugh-spring-2011-metallic-dress-gallery.jpg Park-Bom-image-park-bom-36281026-1280-854.jpg Park-Bom-park-bom-32165381-358-530.jpg park-bom-photobook-2.jpg park-bom-photobook-4.jpg park-bom-soompi.png park-bom-soompi1.png qL6ZtYf.jpg render_25___park_bom__2ne1__by_starphine-d6rw200.png render_40___park_bom__2ne1__by_starphine-d6v3muo.png render_41___park_bom__2ne1__by_starphine-d6v3n3k.png ttcm14.jpg tumblr_n2rgxw4xVV1sjdjoho1_400.jpg tumblr_n9pn2skv451s3tk5to2_400.jpg vlyw0.jpg xGSIq.jpg xrl52.jpg YruWIr.jpg zassdsd.jpg Category:2NE1